Dear Fanfiction
by doctorcookiemonster
Summary: Admit it, there are some things on Fanfiction where you just gotta rant it out because it's all dang wrong and extremely out of character! Well here are some letters to us from Sonic and co.
1. Sincerely, Sonic

Dear Fanfiction

I'm straight.  
>And I <em>not <em>sort of feelings towards Amy Rose.

Sincerely,  
>Sonic the Hedgehog<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so a lot of people did this kind of thing, but I realized that no one did it for Sonic the Hedgehog. So I HAD to do it(your welcome!). Original idea belongs to H O R I Z O N.<em>**  
><strong><em>You can check out that version here: s/6736333/1/ Also what else should I tsay? So give me an idea. I have most of the obvious things that are needed to said to authors and readers so I want something you guys want to rant about that you find on FF!_**


	2. Sincerely, Tails

Dear Fanfiction,

I am entirely positive that I am a boy.

Sincerely,  
>Tails Prower<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The truth kinda hurts doesn't it! You know when my little sister found out about Sonic the Hedgehog, she though Tails was a girl! I still tease her about it because when I was her age (She's 8) I was pretty sure Tails was a boy. I just needed wikipedia to make it true. <strong>


	3. Sincerely, Knuckles

Dear Fanfiction,

If you tell me one more time that I am in love with Rouge the Bat, I will be the reason why you're buried alive.

Sincerely,  
>Knuckles the Echidna<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh I just don't see them as a couple. So anyone who is a KnucklesRouge fan, BEWARE :)**


	4. Sincerely, Rouge

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't own a club since I now have to work with the emo-headed Shadow.

Sincerely,  
>Rouge the Bat<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this has come up thousands of times and I still wonder about it! I am 100% sure that Rouge does not own a club. If you wanna correct me, go ahead I guess I can change it but still, Club Rouge can only exist in the twisted world where depression exist in girls and YAOI moments are possible and loved A.K.A Fanfiction (or Earth)<br>UPDATE: Thanks for the help. I never played Sonic Battle so I wouldn't know. Also, I know this is fanfiction. This whole thing is just to get a laugh outta you guys (or maybe piss off some Sonic fanboys... who knows) so this whole is kinda of a joke. So please don't take it so seriously 'cause I don't! Again, thanks for the reviews and helpful tips. **


	5. Chao Chao Chao Sincerely Chao Cheese

Chao Chao Chao  
>(Dear Fanfiction)<p>

Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao  
>(Just because I say Chao, doesn't make me a Pokemon)<p>

Chao Chao Chao  
>(Sincerely,)<br>Chao  
>(Cheese the Chao)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this one is actually a personal thing so I don't think this is ever mentioned on Fanfiction. When I was little and first saw Cheese on Sonic X, I thought it was a Pokemon because it kept on saying Chao and I'm a huge Pokemon fan so of course I'd be wondering if Pikachu just appeared randomly. When that was proven wrong, I never felt so humiliated. It still kinda stings me today but oh well! Also again, thanks for the help about Club Rouge. I think I might have to buy the game to check out myself. Or maybe just save it for another game. Oh well!<strong>


	6. SINCERELY, VECTOR

DEAR FANFICTION,

I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

SINCERELY,  
>VECTOR<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE VECTOR A LOT BUT I STILL DO FEEL BAD THAT HE HASN'T FOUND THE COMPUTER ROOM! I WANNA FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! ALSO I REALLY HATE PEOPLE WHO GOES ON AN ALL CAPS RAGE SO THAT'S WHY I HATE VECTOR (HE'S JUST TOO LOUD) ALSO, THE WHOLE CAPS LOCK THING IS INTENTIONAL. SORRY IF I'M SCREAMING IN YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW! (I really am sorry if I was)<strong>


	7. 2:Sincerely, Sonic

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm pretty sure we can all read and write.  
>So honestly, there is no reason for us to go to high school!<p>

Sincerely,  
>Sonic the Hedgehog<br>P.S. I STILL don't like Amy Rose

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who ask, the reason why Sonic says "I don't like Amy Rose" is only intentional. I'm only writing it that way because the poor hedgehog is in denial! It's actually a big debate in the Sonic universe (even though we ALL know what the answer is... Pie=Mc2 haha joke!). <strong>


	8. Sincerely, Amy

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not exactly a very depressive person.  
>If you ask me, everyday I always feels so happy and ready for adventure.<br>Also Sonic will be mine, I know it!

Sincerely,  
>Amy Rose<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and help. I get it now, Rouge does have a club! The chapter is actually a joke. I mean I don't think her club is ever mentions again, right?<strong>


End file.
